In order to maintain good health, an exercise regimen has become an integral part of many daily routines. Examples literally run the gamut of physical activity, from running, walking and swimming, to weight lifting and resistance training, to yoga and martial arts, to name but a few. Depending upon the health, body image, and overall exercise goals of an individual, a certain exercise regimen employing some or all of the above or other type of exercises(s) can be performed at regular intervals.
Resistance band exercises that use a resistance band for performing resistance exercises, such as, squats, lunges, chest presses, etc., are becoming increasingly popular. A resistance band can generally be described as a tensioned flexible tubing or solid cord. Resistance bands are now widely used by fitness trainers for training various muscle groups within the body and for improving/maintaining general body strength of their clients. Resistance band exercises are also gaining popularity among health professionals for injury prevention or rehabilitation.
At least in part, the popularity of the resistance band stems from the fact that it is an inexpensive and a versatile piece of exercise equipment that can be employed for performing a variety of exercises by users of all fitness levels and it can also be employed in targeting smaller groups of muscles that may be hard to train with more traditional free weight exercises. Furthermore, given that a resistance band is compact and lightweight, it can be easily transported from one place to another for performing exercises anywhere on the go (e.g., in the car, office, etc.). Exercises using a resistance band can even be incorporated in home exercise regimens.
Thus, given this wide acceptability of resistance bands and resistance band exercises, a variety of resistance bands are now available in the market. To effectively utilize the resistance band for a particular group of exercises and to prevent injury, the length of the band needs to be appropriate for the desired exercise. Users may, therefore, own multiple resistance bands of varying lengths to perform different groups of exercises. However, owning multiple resistance bands not only adds to the overall cost of performing resistance band based exercises, but also impacts the portability of those bands. Users may not be able or willing to carry multiple bands, which may dissuade them from performing exercises outside of their traditional exercise area.
The usable length of a resistance band also varies depending upon the height of a person. Furthermore, owing to the varying lengths of the resistance bands, resistance bands may not be easily shared between persons of varying heights within a single household.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if a system for adjusting the length of a resistance band is developed, such that a single band can be utilized for performing a variety of resistance band exercises by users of varying heights. It would additionally be beneficial if such a system did not impact the portability of the resistance band significantly.